Christopher Pike
|-|Captain Pike= |-|Acting Captain Pike= |-|Tribunal Pike= Summary Christopher Pike was a 23rd century male Human Federation Starfleet officer. He was captain of the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Original Series)|USS Enterprise]] from some time before 2254 to 2262, as the successor of Robert April and immediate predecessor to James T. Kirk. (TOS: "The Cage", "The Menagerie, Part I", "The Menagerie, Part II"; TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A. 8-C with laser pistols. 9-C to at least 8-C with Type 1 & 2 phasers, likely higher with Type 3 phasers | Unknown | 10-C Name: Christopher Pike Origin: Star Trek (TOS/Discovery) Gender: Male Age: 40's - 60's Classification: Human, Starfleet officer Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal= Peak Human, Leadership skills, Skilled tracker, Skilled H2H combatant, Skilled with laser and phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures), Sensor reading, analysis and recording (with tricorder), Healing (with medkit), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; with EV suit, which can resist radiations and harsh environments and comes with a back-up system, being magnetized, life support and propulsion), Can operate auxiliary crafts |-|Auxiliary craft= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Energy Projection |-|Crippled= None of previous minus leadership skills Attack Potency: At least Athlete level. Building level with laser pistols (Had enough power to blast through rocks, security glass and to disintegrate Humanoid-size androids). Street level to at least Building level with Type 1 & 2 phasers (Can stun and disintegrate humans, Type 2 phasers had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship with a forced chamber explosion), likely higher with Type 3 phasers | Below Average level (Was placed on a form of advanced life support which sustained his withered body and life functions, but he was too weak and incapacitated to ever move or respond to physical stimuli) Speed: At least Athletic Human, Speed of Light attack speed with lasers and phasers | Massively FTL+ | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | Below Average Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class | Unknown | Below Average Class Durability: At least Athlete level (Survived a violent encounter with the Kalar, who are strong enough to rip doors from the hinges) | Unknown | Below Average level Stamina: Considerably above average | N/A | Considerably below average Range: Standard melee range, with Type 1 phasers: stun – thirty meters, heat – two meters, disrupt – twenty meters, dematerialization – ten meters, with Type 2 phasers: stun – ninety meters, heat – six meters, disrupt – sixty meters, dematerialization – thirty meters | Several thousand kilometers, 40,000 km transporter effective range | Below standard melee range Standard Equipment: Laser pistol, hand phaser, phaser pistol, phaser rifle, Sub-space communicator, tricorder, medkit, EV suit | Auxiliary crafts | Life support Intelligence: Should be comparable to Kirk on a basic level Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evasive maneuver: Evasive maneuvers (also known as evasive action or defensive pattern) were a sequence of defensive movements employed by starship commanders to evade enemy weapons fire, or capture. These movements were specified by predefined or on the spot course changes. Although each race used different terminology for their evasive maneuvers, the tactics remained the same. Key: Normal | Auxiliary craft | Crippled Note: This covers the prime reality of Pike. Gallery File:Christopher_Pike_Full.png|Christopher Pike File:New_Eden_Pike.png|New Eden Pike File:1835041-star_trek_i.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Military Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adventurers Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier